A dragon shaped mole
by Aikaihoro
Summary: A dragon shaped mole is not something you hear or see every day. How about one on your butt? Natsu can't wait to find out if Lucy really has a dragon shaped mole on her butt.


**Dragon Shaped Mole.**

**Summary : A dragon shaped mole is not something you hear or see every day. How about one on your butt? Natsu can't wait to find out if Lucy really has a dragon shaped mole on her butt.**

**Beta read by an awesome friend ~.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own such an amazing anime called 'Fairy Tail.' Also the characters in this story are not mine. Lucy is not mine, Natsu is not mine, Happy is not mine, Erza is not mine, all all alll ZENBU of them are not mine. -Sits in corner and starts crying-. Though I did make a fanfiction about Nalu for ya all *Sniffles***

**Plox enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Gajeel asked the ice-mage with a questionable look. Clearly not believing what he just told him.

"Oi oi, what's with that look? You don't believe me?" Gray snapped offended.

"You've got no prove," the iron dragon slayer stated. Gray narrowed his eyes, feeling offended being called a liar, even though it was indirectly.

"I wasn't going to say this, but Mirajane told me this," He let out a sigh, feeling guilty leaking out the Demon-Take over mage's name.

"S-seriously?!" Gajeel said and surely he was now convinced. Mirajane is a pro when it came to digging up secret information about other guild members. She usually uses them to blackmail people to go for grocery shopping for her.

"So she just told it you?" Gray shook his head, "Man, can you stop raising your voice? It just got accidentally into my ear when I heard them talking."

"Oooh, so bunny-girl is the victim for today?" Gajeel asked finally getting the pieces together. Gray nodded at him.

"Lucy is victim for what?" Natsu asked, popping out of nowhere. He came here mingling into their conversation upon hearing the mentioning of his favorite celestial mage.

"That bunny-girl has a dragon shaped mole on her butt," Gajeel blurted out before Gray could stop him.

"Dude," The Ice-mage groaned, face-palming himself.

"Lucy does?" Natsu asked in awe, jaw slightly dropping and a twinkle came detectable in his eyes.

"Well yeah, but..." before Gray could finish his sentence, Natsu was already gone and out of sight. Gray let out a frustrated grunt, "Why did you tell him that?"

"It's fine isn't it? What's wrong about telling it to him," Gajeel replied. Just thinking letting the dense pinkette know a little bit more about his 'partner' wasn't something bad.

"Natsu is incredibly obsessed with dragons, so when he finds out that Lucy has a dragon shaped mole on her butt, what do you think he is going to do?" Gray explained it to the Iron dragon slayer, waiting for him to catch the hint.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

A twinkle got detected in his eyes.

"No way,...", Gray sweat-dropped and face-palmed himself.

"Gihi," Came out the reply from the iron dragon slayer.

"This is going to turn out bad", Gray murmured into his palm.

** /Erza falls into a hole - Kya!/**

"Happy! Happy!" Natsu yelled his partner's name with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Aye?" The blue exceed replied sleepily. He was trying to rub the sleep away out of his right eye with his small paw.

"Gajeel told me something awesome today!" He continued, ignoring the fact that his friend was continuously yawning, which was a sign of being uninterested of the story that was going to follow up. An enthusiastic Natsu never gives a good ending.

"Aye?" Happy managed to get out of his mouth, mind already slowly drifting away to lala-land.

"He said that Lucy has a dragon shaped mole on her butt!"

"Aye?!" This woke the blue exceed up, ears perked up from the received news. Shocked of what he just heard he couldn't help but ask, "How did Gajeel know that?"

Natsu pondered for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing with darkness. For some reason it really inched his insides that Gajeel might have seen Lucy's butt. Didn't he already have Levy? Why then would he lay his eyes on Lucy! It just made no sense to him. He gritted his teeth, getting angrier ever second he spent thinking about this matter.

"You're right,..." Natsu whispered, flames were slowly surrounding him as his eyes were covered by his pink bangs. Happy eyes went wide, immediately getting why his friend was suddenly engulfed with flames, which could easily burn down their house! Their house! With _his_ fish! Inside their fridge!

"Natsu! Maybe it's not true," said Happy, an attempt to calm down his friend. Luckily for him he did and gave Happy the _look_, the look of a lost puppy. Happy felt goose-bumps all over his small body, slightly scared of his friend's weird behavior.

"So, he didn't see her butt?" he asked the blue exceed. The cat shrugged his shoulders.

"I said maybe, so you should maybe go check it for yourself," he suggested, stifling a giggle and evil gleam made its way into his eyes.

"Oh, yeah you're right. I should," Natsu stated matter of factly, "Thanks for the advice buddy, I am going to check it now!" With that being said Natsu dashed off, leaving Happy alone at home. Not that he really cared or complained, since he got his fish as company.

"I managed to save you my dear fish," Happy said eyes closing sniffing the delicious sea animal in his paws. "It was a short relationship, but I was happy," Happy said before swallowing down his fish in one go and soon after that one came another one and the cyclus would surprisingly not stop. With a full stuffed stomach he fell asleep again.

**/Mystogan walks around... - ANIMA!/**

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu yelled while dashing into the guild, almost stumbling over his own feet when arriving at the bar where the blonde was seated in her usual seat.

"Natsu! Calm down, what's wrong?" Lucy asked the Fire dragon slayer with a questionable look plastered on her face. He was breathing heavily, because he ran all the way from his house to the guild in one breath. It left the celestial mage thinking why her best friend was in such a hurry to get to her. She glanced down at her body. She was wearing usual clothes today, so nothing special about that. Then she sniffed on herself, the smell of lilies and vanilla filled her nose. She was certainly sure she also didn't have a weird smell. She looked up at the salmon haired boy, waiting for his answer.

"I... I..." He breathed heavily, catching on his breath.

"Yes?" she asked, waiting for him to go on. Gajeel and Gray sneaked up closer to the two, curious at what he was about to say, even though the two of them already knew what could be coming.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?" she raised her eyebrows, hoping that he would just already finish his sentence.

"Do you..." he stopped again.

"Geez Natsu, just finish the sentence already!" Lucy snapped finally reaching her patience.

"Ah, sorry! I wanted to ask ifyouhaveamoleshapedlikeadragononyourbutt!" He delivered his sentence in one go, knowing that an angry Lucy is as scary as Erza and due this quickness Lucy could only make out two words, 'your' and 'butt'. Her eyes widened and she took a look back at her butt. Up on hearing this, both Gajeel and Gray fell down their chairs. '_That dense idiot!_' they both thought in unison, '_He was supposed to check it for himself! Not ask her!_'

"What's wrong with my... bottom?" she asked him. He groaned, really not wanting to repeat that sentence. It was surprisingly, even for the dense Natsu, embarrassing. His cheeks started get a pinkish tint, resembling his salmon colored hair.

"Dragon shaped mole..." he murmured softly, though Lucy heard it loud and clear, since the distance between the two wasn't that big. Her face heated up in ten different shades red and in a blink of second a hand was connected to Natsu's right cheek, leaving a girl's hand print there.

"You're the worst!" She yelled at him while running out of the guild. Natsu blinked a few times before processing what just happened.

"Wh..what did I do?" he asked himself, in utter confusion. Not even in an hundred years had he thought that he would get slapped by a girl for an 'innocent' question. Mirajane who was standing behind the bar couldn't stop giggling the whole time, but didn't bother to correct his mistakes. Almost the whole guild was laughing, out of them all Gajeel and Gray were laughing the loudest.

"Natsu!" yelled a bluenette, totally feeling the embarrassment of her blonde friend, "You don't ask such a question at a lady!" She gave him a disappointed look which made Natsu even guiltier for what he had done.

"Oh..." he replied. Pondering to himself for a few seconds, "So I can't ask it?" Levy shook her head in rejection.

"Then..." He murmured when something clicked in him. Obviously he is not supposed to ask her! It's weirdo Lucy after all, she gets embarrassed easily over the smallest things. He can't ask. Asking is NOT allowed. So... why... not... take... a... look? He saw her plenty of times naked, this one time would definitely not make a difference.

"I am off to Lucy then!" he said and dashed off without waiting for a reply from the bluenette. She ironically guessed that Natsu was going to apologize to Lucy.

"You sure you're going to let him go to bunny-girl shrimp?" Gajeel asked her, popping out of nowhere. The small bluenette shrieked at thet his sudden appearance.

"Gajeel! Don't surprise me like that," she placed an hand on her beating heart and faced the other way to hide her blushing cheeks. She cursed softly under her breath.

"You're so easily to scare," he said dryly, but the grin on his face was wide.

"Am not!" she yelped and ran away at full speed.

"What did I say?" the equally dense dragon slayer to Natsu wondered.

**/Happy wiggly wiggly his tail - Aye?/ **

She stretched out her arms, enjoying her warm bath. The warm water usually washed away all her stress and would set her mind to zero, but today a thought still nagged her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have slapped him... I hate to admit it, but he saw me plenty of times naked, so catching a glimpse my butt wouldn't be a big surprise," she told herself. Her eyes wandered off to her ceiling and she stared at it as if it was one of the most interesting things in the world. She frowned and let a deep tiring sigh leave her lips, "He didn't have to declare it to the whole guild though." Was her final statement before she came out of bath not feeling comfortable in her bath anymore since it turned cold.

Oddly as it sounded she actually felt a very familiar presence in the bathroom. So before she got out of bath she quickly snatched her towel from the hook, which were only a few centimeters away and wrapped it around her body with high speed. Then she glanced around her bathroom, making sure she wasn't getting paranoid. Almost. She was almost convinced that she was paranoid if she hadn't seen the salmon colored hair peaking out behind the bathroom window. Her face was flushed with red as she stomped her way to the window and opened it with a hard tuck.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" she yelled furiously.

"A-aye!" he yelped using Happy's catch word.

"What are you doing?" she growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Her brown eyes were filled with the intention of murdering this pinkette if he didn't come up with a reasonable explanation within the next five seconds.

"I... just... I was... I was just passing by!" he stuttered avoiding Lucy's eyes. He does love her eyes. They were beautiful hazel-nut brown and he would never get sick of staring into them. He loves how he could read all of her emotions in her eyes. It twinkles when she is happy, it gets dark when she is sad and it flashes dangerously when she is mad, just like they were right now. Natsu gulped. He was in great danger. What a pair of expressive eyes, right?

"You were passing by and decided to hid behind my window?" she questioned him, her voice filled with disbelief, "to do what?"

"To... to... take a bath?" lie came after lie, but the main problem was, he SUCKED at lying to her.

"You're lying,..." she growled as tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Natsu's eyes widen and guilt rushed into him as a flood.

"No! No no no! Luce, don't cry please. I am sorry, I won't ever lie again!" he apologized to her. He reached out his hands, wanting to comfort her, but instead she grabbed him by the wrist.

"So you were lying!" she scowled, eyes totally clear if tears. He was caught! He fell right into her trap! With brute force she dragged the dragon slayer like a rag doll into her room, dropping him on the floor. If it wasn't of the fear he was feeling right now he would have been awed by Lucy's strength.

"So speak up," she declared, crossing her arms. He sat in a kneeling position in front of her. Head faced to the wooden floor.

"..."

the only thing that happened was his face getting a red shade of embarrassment. Lucy's eyes grew wide at her sudden discovery.

"N..no way... Natsu... were you... peeping?" when she finished her sentence, Natsu's face got even redder. Seeing that her question got answered she couldn't help but burst out in laughter. It was just too ironic. The fire-dragon slayer would usually just burst into her bathroom, shamelessly, oblivious about anything, because of his density and now today he suddenly wanted to become a peeping tom? Since when did he develop an interest in the opposite gender? Natsu was surprised with Lucy's sudden mood-change, he just smiled awkwardly, still anxiously waiting for his soon to come punishment.

"Okay Natsu, but why?" she asked him after her laughter slowly died down as she decided to sit on the bed. Her legs turned into jelly after the laughter.

"Why?" Natsu couldn't help but feel conflicted about her odd question. He was sure what peeping meant, so why did she ask him why?

"Yeah, why would you peep on me? You usually just burst into my bathroom," came out her answer. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for his reply. He didn't know why he was so sneaky today. Maybe he just wanted to find out about the mole without embarrassing Lucy this time. She would usually get angry at him when he burst into her bathroom.

"I didn't want to anger you... " He whispered head still hanging and eyes glued steadily at the floor.

"Still going about the mole?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. He nodded slowly. She let out an exaggerated sigh, letting him know how annoying this was.

"Yeah, I do..." she sighed in defeat. He seemed like a whining little puppy, she couldn't help but to just tell him the truth. Natsu looked up at her in surprise, "I do have a mole on my butt and you could say it is sort of shaped like a dragon." He blinked a few times with his eyes, surprised at Lucy's confession. So she did have one. His eyes narrowed and that nagging feeling returned again in his stomach.

"Why... why does iron-head know?" he whispered as the anger start to pour into his stomach again. It was like lava, building, ready to fill up the volcano and make it spat.

"You mean Gajeel?" she asked him, eyes wide. He only nodded in reply a low growl escaped his mouth, though this went unnoticed by Lucy.

"He... he does?! Awww, but Mira promised me to keep it a secret!" Lucy complained, face-palming herself for believing the Demon Take-Over Mage.

"Gray seemed to know it too..." he continued only pilling up the lava.

"Aha! I knew he was eavesdropping! That must explain why Gajeel knew it too! Ugh!" she groaned and threw her arms in the air not believing her bad luck.

"S-so, they didn't see your butt?" he asked her. She gave him an odd look wondering if he just seriously had asked her that. "Of course not! Why would I show them my bottoms? Not everyone bursts into my bathroom like you!" she said pointing an accusative finger at him. The nagging feeling faded in an instant and he grinned brightly, not feeling the slightest guilt or offended about the fact that she just called him indirectly a pervert.

"Great!" he said, grinning his usual toothy grin again. Lucy couldn't help but also smile, dropping her finger. There was the Natsu she knew.

"I really can't believe that that even bothered you," she let out an exaggerated sigh, but the smile never left her face.

"Well... I don't like sharing what's mine," the words left his mouth shamelessly, making the blonde blush deeply in progress. She felt awkward. Not because she was just wearing a towel in front of him with nothing underneath, but she blushed of the fact that Natsu Dragneel just practically told her that he had claimed her bottoms his.

"N...Natsu!" she shrieked aloud. The dense dragon slayer gave her a questionable stare, wondering if he had said something wrong.

"Yes Luce?"

"Don't claim my bottoms! Lucy KICK!" she yelled as her leg flew at high speed towards him and her right foot locking on his jaw, making him go flying against her pinkish wall.

"BWAGHU! W...why?" he moaned out of pain, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Lucy huffed in reply, the pink tint never leaving her face.

"B..baka,..." she whispered before taking her clothes. She walked to the bathroom, giving the unconscious pinkette one last glance before closing the door behind her. Once behind the door the smile reappeared on her lips as she whispered, "Though I really like like you my pink idiot."

One second of silence as her heartbeat became faster than usual.

Two seconds were filled with silence as she was about to take her towel off to get changed.

Three seconds of silence when... "The feeling is mutual, you weirdo Luce!" Natsu said from the other side of the door. Her face blushed feverish red again and she jammed loudly on the door, hoping that Natsu's ear was on it.

"Ouch! Sensitive ears Luce!" he said, rubbing his ears hoping it would help his eardrums stop from exploding.

"YOU IDIOT!" came out a scream from behind the door.

"Gehehe ~" Natsu smiled nonetheless.

**_FIN._**

**You just reached the bottom of this fanfiction. If you wish to read it again you could either scroll up or scroll down and press the arrow for going back to above. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! ~ **


End file.
